Star Crossed Rockers
by pandorakitten13
Summary: Fionna and Marshall haven't seen each other since they were in school until a night out with the girls brings them back into each others lives. will they confess? will their bands come together in harmony or will it all fall flat? read and find out! (this is my first fanfic on here so please tell me what ya think) rated M for future steamy tidbit and language cause i like cursing.


**I do not own adventure time or any of the characters. that is all my dears now enjoy :)**

A voice floated across the bar to my ear, the sound so smooth, so rich, so alluring it stole my total attention. I didn't even realize the bar tender was trying to get my attention until my best friend, cake, yelled at me.

"Fionna, girl you still with us? what are u having to drink?"

"sorry, i'll have a scotch on the rocks."

cake looked at me with worried eyes while i smiled and assured her i was fine as we made our way back to the table and the girls. It was cake's idea that the four of us (Marcy, my brother Fin's girlfriend bubblegum, Cake, and me) have a girls night every couple of weeks to stay close. As i greeted the girls the beautiful male voice started up again. Marcy noticed my distraction and smiled. out of my three friends she shares my love of music the most which is why we are in a band together. she instantly knew i was curious about who's voice this was since in truth it sounded so familiar to me.

"Hey Fi, your curious about whose singing aren't you? An your thinking it sounds familiar too. huh?" Marcy asked me with a grin... something was up.

"Marc you you know me too well sometimes. okay who is he since i can't see the band from here?"

"just show me where it is Marc, remember though tonight not about work."

"yeah, yeah. come on fi i'll show you where it is. you'll be shocked at whose singing though."

as i followed her through the crowd i started to see the stage. Marcy dragged me to the front of the stage and she was right, i was shocked. it was my old crush, her cousin, Marshall Lee. he looked and still sang amazingly.

"okay Marcy you win. i'm shocked."

"i figured you would be." Marcy's smile reached from ear to ear suddenly.

"Marc, what are you planning now?"

worry and curiosity colored my voice and we both knew it. suddenly she starts flailing her arms in a frantic waving motions. i figured out too late , before i could stop her Marshall lee walked across the stage after he finished his song to us. his eyes locked with mine as he leaned down so Marceline could whisper in his ear. when she was done i was truly frightened, and not because of what could happen next, but because of the matching mischievous grins the cousins shared.

Marshall started walking back to his band members and talked to them. smiles broke out through the band, now i was worried.

"ladies and gentlemen, a good friend of mine and your entertainment for next week is here tonight. so i'm going to dedicate this next song to her. you'll know it so i hope u like it bunny girl." Marshall winked as he said my nickname his crimson eyes and wicked grin twinkling with mischief.

"Shit. Marceline what did you do?"

"me? why would i do anything?"

"Marc, you said something to him. he never calls me bunny girl unless he's about to do something that is gonna make me want to punch him."

"just watch and listen Fi."

before i could protest music started to play.

"he wouldn't."

"he would and u know it."

then Marshall started singing.

Fionna's POV

his eyes never left hers and his smile never left his face as he sang. why did he have to sing this song? one thing was true though she wanted to punch him. he hadn't changed much from when they were younger, he still wore his raven black hair in a shaggy laid back length, his features were a little more defined but all in all it was still Marshall. finally the song ended, the last verse hung in the air like a lost soul, then suddenly the crowd erupted into cheers of rowdy approval. never in my life did i think that song would get such approval.i turned and looked at Marcy she just had a big grin on her face as she cheered.

"that lady's and gentleman was a song that your next weeks entertainment and i would sing all the time. i thank you for coming out to hear us tonight. goodnight and remember WE'RE SCREAMING ROYALTY, hope you had a royally good time!" Marshall said into the mic as the crowd kept roaring. Marceline grabbed my hand and started dragging me through the crowd again.

"Marcy where are we going? cake and bubble are probably wondering where we are."

" already texted them. they know and fin just showed up too. they're fine. now back stage we go Fi!"

"back stage?!"

"you wanna see him don't you? after all you still need to punch him, right?" Marcy's grin said more then what she said and she knew it. she thought i still had a crush on him. it's been so long i couldn't still have a crush on Marshall...could i?

" what are you not saying Marcy?"

"HEY! MARCY,FI OVER HERE!" yelled Marshall from behind a huge muscular security guard.

"oh nothing," Marcy sang as she twirled away towards Marshall and his band. i followed her to his side and smiled at the group.

Marshall's POV

As Marcy danced towards me and the band i noticed Fionna following slowly behind. Looks wise Fi hadn't changed much her eyes were still a crystal blue color and her hair shone like golden silk. she had left the bunny ear hat for a set of bunny hair clips and her hair had been trimmed to waist length now and was pulled into low pigtails. her old blue shirt and skirt were long gone now. she had on a long loose and beaten up red band tee that said "VAMPIRE ADVENTURE" scrolled across it. Torn black leggings hugged her legs and red Mary-Jane pumps enclosed her feet. her tastes in clothing had definitely matured over the years. plus she looked delicious in red, good enough to eat.

"hey Marshall, nice song choice." her voice held and edge that made him want to brace himself for impact. if he didn't get the hint from her voice her body language spoke volumes.

"hey Fi, glad you enjoyed the show," Marshall said as he looked at Fionna. "hey cuz it's nice to see ya, hows uncle doin?"

"dad? he's doing good, still thinks i'm going through a phase with the band. how about aunty? is she still trying to get u to take over the family business?" Marcy asked with true curiosity.

"yup, and i keep telling her i don't you now mother. so how did you guys enjoy the show?" i couldn't help the grin that broke out across my face as i asked the girls about the concert and apparently neither could Marceline. Fionna though blushed a little.

"it was great marshy!" Marcy answered enthusiastically.

"it was okay Marshall but did u have to play that one song?" Fi asked while studying her shoes.

"absolutely i had to bunny girl." my grin stretched from ear to ear then that was the wrong thing to do. Fionna 's arm curled and tensed and struck out and connected hard with my upper arm.

"holy nightosphere Fi! that was even harder then what i remember it being." i said as Marceline broke out in laughter. then she stopped as soon as she noticed me and Fionna glaring at her.

"what?" was Marcy's only response.

Fionna shook her head and sighed which earned her a smirk from me. "its been too long Fi, at least i see Marcy at family get together not that those are normally pleasant but still we should grab a bite to eat some time and catch up." what the nightosphere was i saying? Marceline broke out into a knowing grin, and i wish i knew what she knew then cause i was lost. Fionna looked a little uneasy but the she answered.

"okay Marshall." and gave me a small smile. suddenly i couldn't wait to catch up with her and i couldn't figure out why.

"how's this coming Tuesday sound?" i asked going on autopilot as i tried to sort out Marceline's reason for her look.

"sounds great. here is my number Marshall, i'll let u know what time i'm free okay?"

"okay" was all i said back since i was lost in thought.

"okay see ya then Marshall." Fionna said as she and Marcy left with a wave. as i waved back Fionna's smile stayed in my mind along with Marcy's look... what did Marcy know that i didn't?


End file.
